Plume of Dusk
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Middle Earth is under threat from an ancient force and joining the Fellowship on their quest to stop him is two more Hobbits, a Woman, and a she-Elf. This is their tale as they try to find their part to play in this quest. Will they find their places, or will they fall to Sauron's evil?
1. Concerning Hobbits

Chapter 1: Concerning Hobbits

"Alix! Marnie!" a shrill voice echoed around the Shire, so loudly Marnie felt like the entire place could hear it. She rolled her eyes over her mother, who was throwing a fit over something. Marnie looked to her best friend, who was sitting giggling in the long grass as they played a game of checkers.

"Honestly, you'd think we'd broken something," Marnie muttered as she moved a piece, making Alix giggle, moving her own piece.

"Again," she stated. A smile broke through onto Marnie's face, and she took Alix's piece. "She still against you going to Old Bilbo's birthday tonight?" she asked. Marnie 'hmphed' as Alix moved her last checker.

"Of course. She thinks he's a troublemaker, since he disappeared off on an adventure. She doesn't think much of Frodo either," Marnie lay back in the long grass, like Alix was already doing.

"Frodo's kinda cute though" Marnie's eyebrow arched, but remembered that Alix found many hobbits their age cute. "But you can't not go! Half the Shire is going!" she exclaimed. Marnie shrugged, letting out a yawn.

"My mother knows she can't stop me going, but she still makes it known that she disapproves of me going," Marnie used her curly blonde hair as a cushion, looking up at the clear blue sky. Alix chuckled, sitting up as her fair hair, cropped short as if she had taken a knife to it, stuck up from lying in the dirt.

"Well, you best come round to mine then," Alix told Marnie, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "You'll need to look your best if you're going to attract a husband!" Marnie scowled as Alix giggled. "It's the only way your mother will approve of your party going activities," Alix winked as she got to her feet. Marnie sighed, knowing this was correct, and got up, collecting her checkers set and following Alix through the long grass, out of sight of her mother.

1-2-3-4-5

The party was in full swing, and Marnie sat on a table watching as Alix danced with Frodo, who seemed to be dancing with everyone. Marnie chuckled as Alix was swept off by another Hobbit, and Frodo pretended to look shocked before turning his attention to another girl.

"Not going to ask Rosie to dance, Sam?" Marnie looked to the shy young Hobbit who choked on his ale before looking up at Marnie.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout," he said quickly, blushing as Marnie grinned, taking a swig of her own.

"Come on Marnie, you need to join in," Marnie's free hand was grabbed by Merry, and she nearly dropped her mug, before setting it down as he pulled her into the dance. He laughed as she stumbled, trying to get into the dance they she had been dragged into, before Alix passed with Pippin.

"Just relax Marnie, try and have some fun!" she laughed as she and Pippin spun around, bumping into other dancing Hobbits. Marnie shook her head and laughed as Merry stumbled himself, and she quickly found herself dancing along. As the song ended, Merry grinned and kissed her cheek before sprinting off with Pippin. Feeling her face turn red, Marnie hurried back to the table, which was now empty as Frodo pushed Sam into Rosie, forcing him to dance with her, and lifted her mug of ale.

"Now that was an interesting development," it was the blonde Hobbit's turn to choke on her ale and look to her left, where Alix was sitting, grinning at her.

"It was a very bold move, I'm going to slap him for it later," Marnie said quickly, narrowing her blue eyes at Alix.

"That was actually quite believable. Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like another dance," Alix leapt up and was immediately caught by a young Hobbit who was dancing, while the fireworks exploded in the night sky above. Marnie smiled as she watched the colours burst across the sky, before jumping as a red light lit up the sky, forming a large red dragon. "Watch out!" Alix tackled Marnie off the table and they rolled across the grass as the dragon swooped in low, causing many Hobbits to flee, screaming. Alix and Marnie watched as the dragon angled and flew back up high into the sky, before exploding in a flash of light and allowing everyone to cheer excitedly, relieved that it was just a firework.

"Nice work Alix," Marnie chuckled as she got to her feet, brushing her dress down as Alix stuck out her tongue. "Come on then, let's see if there's anyone not too shaky to dance with," Marnie pulled her friend up and the pair headed back to where people were beginning to dance again.

1-2-3-4-5

Alix sat where Marnie had previously been sitting, her bare feet swinging from the table as she sipped at her mug of ale. Marnie had gone to get another drink, and Alix was taking a break from dancing. Shouts of 'speech, speech' cut through the laughter and everyone turned their attention to Bilbo, who was standing on a box nearby.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Grubbs! Chubbs!" with every name listed, part of the crowd let out a cheer. "Hornblowers!" Alix heard Marnie give out a cheer. "Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" one Hobbit corrected, much to everyone's amusement as Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" he announced, continuing on as the crowd cheered for him. Alix couldn't believe the Hobbit was 111. He didn't seem to have aged since she had first met him. "But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits," there was another cheer as Marnie sat down beside Alix, giving a smile to her best friend. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve", confused by this rambling, the two girls looked at each other, in hopes that the other had understood what he meant. The crowd fell silent, confused also. "I...uh..." Bilbo stuck his hand in his pocket. "I have things to do..." he muttered, before putting his hands behind his back. He then muttered something under his breath as the cheerful mood seemed to fade. "I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell," after a pause, he muttered "goodbye," and disappeared.

"What the-" Marnie stood up as if she had been electrocuted, staring in shock at the box where the old Hobbit had been standing. Everyone broke out into shocked chatter, and the hunt for him began.

**I started writing this like a year ago, and then lost interest, and now I'm back to writing it! I hope you like it! My other two characters will be introduced in a few chapters! Hope you like it!**


	2. Farmer Maggot's Crops

Chapter 2: Farmer Maggot's Crops

Some time had passed since Bilbo's disappearing act, and the Shire had fallen back into its usual routine, almost as if forgetting Bilbo's existence. Marnie and Alix sat in the pub, listening to Merry and Pippin singing as the danced on a table.

"You're not still wondering about Bilbo's disappearance, are you Marnie?" Alix asked as she took a gulp of her ale. "I doubt it's anything to worry about, Frodo doesn't seem worried," she pointed out, and they looked over at Frodo as he grabbed some mugs of ale from Rosie at the bar.

"To heal my heart and drown my woe, rain may fall and wind may blow, but there'll still be, many miles to go!" Merry and Pippin sang as Frodo danced around them. Marnie couldn't help but smile as she watched them sing. "Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain, better than rain or rippling brook-"

"There's a mug of beer inside this Took!" Pippin finished, inciting a laugh from the entire pub, Marnie and Alex included.

"Alright, you have a point," Marnie laughed, getting to her feet. "I'll get the next round, shall I?" she told Alix, who cheered with a laugh. Marnie shook her head, her blonde hair flying behind her as she turned and walked to the bar. "Two ales please Rosie," she requested, and the barmaid nodded before turning to get the drinks for her.

"And 2 for me too!" Marnie looked to her left as Merry clapped on the bar. He glanced at her and smiled brightly.

"Nice song. For a Brandybuck," Marnie smirked, looking back at Rosie, who was taking a suspiciously long time to get their drinks.

"I know that's a Hornblower's own way of a compliment, so I will thank you for it," Merry shrugged, leaning on the bar as he watched Marnie curiously. "You've been rather quiet lately, I've not heard your mother shout your name for a while," Marnie blushed a little, trying not to look at the grinning Hobbit beside her.

"Unlike a certain two troublemakers, I have to ensure I don't cause too much trouble," Marnie took her drinks from Rosie, thanking the barmaid. "Watch your back though, I'm due something...interesting," Marnie leaned in close to the Hobbit with a smirk.

"I look forward to it," Merry whispered. Marnie winked at him and walked back over to Alix, who was staring at her in surprise.

"Here," she handed Alix one of the ales, before frowning. "What?" she questioned, sitting down.

"I almost believed that there was nothing there between you two...but now...I ain't so sure," Alix smirked as Marnie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Cheers," they clanked their mugs together before drinking.

1-2-3-4-5

"Keep down," Alix whispered as they crept into the tall stalks of crops in a nearby farm.

"When I said something interesting, I didn't think it would involve stealing Farmer Maggot's crops again," Marnie muttered as they clambered through the much taller stalks. When she suddenly collided with someone and fell back, she heard the familiar yelp of Pippin.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as Marnie pushed herself back onto her feet, brushing her short brown and green dress, and her black breeches.

"Probably the same thing as you," Alix gulped, before hearing a yell. "Run!" the four began sprinting away from Farmer Maggot, finally finding a path, only for Merry and Pippin to crash into two more Hobbits.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed as he looked down at the Hobbit he had floored. "Merry, it's Frodo!" he told his best friend as Alix and Marnie emerged from the crops.

"Get off him!" Sam hauled Pippin to his feet, before helping Frodo to his feet.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo questioned as Merry and Pippin gathered their dropped vegetables.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam realised. Hearing a yell, Marnie and Alix bundled the crops they held into Sam's arms, before running through the crops to escape.

"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry exclaimed. "It's only some carrots!"

"And some corn," Alix chipped in.

"And some cabbages!" Pippin added. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week," he included. "And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin. My point is, he's clearly overreacting!" Merry determined. Realising they had come to the edge of the cliff, Marnie and Alix skidded to a stop. Merry caught Marnie as she stumbled, almost falling, before Sam crashed into them and they all went tumbling over the edge, rolling down the edge through bushes before landing in a heap at the bottom.

"That was close," Pippin smiled, having just missed a pile of dung.

"I am never following one of your plans again Alix," Marnie groaned, before her eyes shot open as the ground beneath her moved.

"I think I've broken something," Merry yanked a broken carrot from under him, before looking up at Marnie with a weak smile as she sat on him. She clambered off him and Alix rolled off Sam's back, while Sam muttered irritably.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" he exclaimed.

"What? That was just a detour. A short cut. Besides, Marnie and Alix were involved. It wasn't just us," the two female Hobbits shot Merry a glare as he brushed himself off.

"Short cut to what?" Sam questioned.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed as he spotted them nearby. Merry and Sam leapt to their feet, pushing the Took back down as they rushed over to them.

"I did miss second breakfast..." Marnie walked over as Alix brushed down her knee-length brown skirt and fixed her tan coat.

"I think we should get off the road," Frodo stated as Alix looked around at the long road. No-one paid him any heed, too focused on the mushrooms. "Get off the road!" Frodo suddenly yelled, and they looked up. "Quick!" Marnie straightened up and rushed over to a large tree, jumping down and hiding beneath its roots as the others followed. She was pressed up against the side as Merry sat down beside her, sitting with Sam and Pippin as they looked in the bag of mushrooms. When the clopping of hooves came into hearing range, they fell quiet and pressed back against the dirt. Marnie's breathing hitched as the horse stopped just above them, and Merry looked at her, his eyes wide with both fear and concern.

There was a loud clank as the rider of the horse stepped onto the hard ground, and leaned over the root, sniffing loudly. Alix, trapped between Frodo and Pippin, held her breath, trying not to make a sound. When bugs began crawling out of the wood, Marnie tried not to scream. She wasn't very good with bugs, and having a large spider crawl across her hand forced her to bite back a whimper. She felt a comforting hand slip into her own, and she looked at Merry, who smiled weakly at her.

Frodo's breathing began to increase in both speed and sound, Sam grabbed his arm and Merry tossed a bag away from them, the sound earning the attention of the strange rider. Marnie was tugged to her feet as Merry pulled her out from under the root, releasing her hand as she stood, and the 6 began running away from the Rider.

"What was that?" Merry demanded when they finally collapsed for breath, far enough away from the strange Rider as they felt was necessary. Frodo didn't answer, but looked at the Ring in his hand.

1-2-3-4-5

Darkness had fallen and there was a high pitched squeal nearby as the 6 Hobbits ran through the trees.

"Anything?" Sam called to Frodo, who was standing a little ahead of their group.

"Nothing," Frodo shook his head.

"What's going on?" Pippin questioned as he walked over to Frodo.

"That Black Rider was looking for something," Merry stated as he stood next to Pippin.

"Or someone," Alix frowned, exhausted from having run for hours. "Frodo?" she spoke the dark haired Hobbit's name, and he looked at her.

"Get down!" Sam exclaimed quickly. They fell to the ground and in the distance they saw the Black Rider, who began moving away from them.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo told them in a low voice. "Sam and I must get to Bree," he looked to the other four.

"Buckleberry Ferry," both Marnie and Merry realised. "Follow me," the male Hobbit said, and the group sprinted off.

1-2-3-4-5

Another high pitched squeal echoed through the forest on the outskirts of the Shire, and Alix looked around to see in the distance a horse galloping towards them. Her breathing hitched and she increased her pace, sprinting and catching up with Sam and Marnie. When Frodo almost collided with the Rider, who seemed to materialise in front of them, they were forced to change direction.

"Run!" Pippin yelled, as Frodo struggled to get around the Rider.

"Frodo! This way! Follow me!" Merry shouted as they continued running. Marnie grabbed Alix's arm as the slightly shorter Hobbit stumbled, and they followed Merry as he led them towards the Ferry. They vaulted over the fence and towards where the boat was docked. "Get the rope Sam!" Merry instructed as the others got the boat ready to leave the dock.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled to the brown haired Hobbit, who was sprinting towards them with the Rider close behind him.

"Come on Frodo!" Marnie yelled as all of them yelled for Frodo to catch up.

"Go!" he yelled, and Merry and Pippin began to row the ferry away from the dock. Frodo finally leapt onto the ferry, knocking Sam down as he caught him.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo gasped for breath as they watched the Black Rider gallop off.

"Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles," Merry breathed heavily as he watched the Rider join others, all four of them galloping off into the dark.

**Last exam tomorrow, so hopefully my updates will be a little more frequent! Hope you like it anyways!**


	3. The Prancing Pony

Chapter 3: The Prancing Pony

By the time the 6 Hobbits arrived in Bree, it was raining heavily. They came up to the large wooden gate, and Frodo knocked on it. A small window was opened, and a man peered through at them.

"What do you want?" the old man demanded.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo answered. The old man shut the window, and opened the gate. He surveyed the 6 with surprise.

"Hobbits. _Six _Hobbits!" the old man exclaimed. "What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" he questioned.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," Frodo said quickly as Marnie looked around, hoping not to hear the unnatural shrieks of the Black Riders.

"All right young sir, I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall," the old man moved out of the way so they could step inside. Alix shifted her damp fair hair from her eyes as she stepped through the gate, following Sam and Frodo. "There's talk of strange folk abroad," the old man muttered. Marnie kept her head low, trying not to react to his statement. "Can't be too careful," he shut the gate as thunder boomed overhead.

The 6 young Hobbits moved through Bree quickly, unused to a town of Men, rather than their simple home in the Shire. They dodged the towering figures as they ambled through the streets, and Marnie tripped as she attempted to avoid one man, only for him to clip her shoulder.

"Careful," Merry hissed as he caught her, helping her straighten up before they continued through Bree, looking for the inn. They finally spotted it, and hurried inside, out of the rain. The inn was filled with loud men, drinking and smoking pipes. The others looked to Frodo, who walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me," he called, and after a moment a man leaned over the bar, looking down at them.

"Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you?" he asked. "If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available," he told them, and Alix felt the heavy weight of sleep press on her mind at the thought of a bed. "Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mister...?" he trailed off.

"Underhill. My name's Underhill," Frodo told him after a moment's hesitation. Marnie narrowed her eyes, wondering why he was giving a fake name, but she didn't question it.

"Underhill...yes..." the barman nodded, seeming confused.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey," Frodo continued. "Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf?" the barman questioned, looking thoughtful. "Gandalf..." he murmured the name again, before nodding. "Oh yes, I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat," he remembered, before frowning. "I've not seen him for 6 months," he told them. Frodo looked confused, before turning to the others, who were waiting, uneasy.

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned.

1-2-3-4-5

Marnie scraped her damp hair from her face, sipping her ale as she tried to block out the dull roar of the men around them, all laughing and drinking and smoking around them.

"Sam..." Frodo mumbled. "He'll be here. He'll come," he looked to the Hobbit sitting next to him. Marnie sighed. She just wanted to be back in the Shire, but instead she was farther from home than she had ever been, soaking and in a town of Men.

"Marnie, we'll be back in the Shire before you know it", Alix told her best friend, before moving down as Merry sat back down, holding a mug that looked about as big as his head. Pippin stared at it in awe.

"What's that?" he breathed as Merry stared at his drink.

"This, my friend, is a pint," he told Pippin, before beginning to drink. Even in her depressed state, Marnie was shocked at the size of the drink.

"It comes in pints?!" Pippin asked in amazement. "I'm getting one," he decided, rushing off to the bar despite Sam's protest.

"Well if he doesn't want it" Marnie grabbed Pippin's abandoned drink and started drinking.

"You're one of the few girls I've seen who actually does that," Sam muttered as he watched Marnie down the half mug in one go.

"I will take that as a compliment," she grinned, already feeling a little better.

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," Sam commented to Frodo. Marnie lifted her eyes from her drink to look over to the corner where Sam was pointing. A Man, hooded and shadowed, sat smoking a pipe as he watched Frodo.

"Excuse me," Frodo caught the barman as he walked past. "That Man in the corner. Who is he?" he asked. The barman followed the Hobbit's gaze and looked back quickly, looking a little nervous.

"He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds," he explained. "What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider," Marnie set down her mug and frowned a little, curious over the Ranger sitting alone.

"Strider..." Frodo breathed as the barman hurried off. After a moment, Frodo suddenly looked around and sprinted towards the bar as Pippin's voice carried over. The remaining four at the table exchanged confused looks, and looked over to where Frodo shoved past the Men before slipping. A glimmer of gold sparkled in the air, and Frodo reached up, before disappearing. Gasps echoed through the pub, and before long they spotted Frodo being shoved up the stairs by the Ranger.

"The Ranger," Alix hissed, leaping to her feet. They grabbed Pippin and hurried up the stairs, grabbing various items as makeshift weapons. Hearing Frodo's voice, the Hobbits hurried towards the room, and Sam practically broke the door open.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam snarled as he raised his fists towards the much taller Man. The Ranger had removed his hood to reveal long brown hair, and he held a long sword as if ready to fight them. He straightened up, and sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," Strider told him. "But that will not save you," he then turned back to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming," he warned.

1-2-3-4-5

The Hobbits slept peacefully in the inn, curled up together as they found comfort in each other's warmth. Alix lay curled up in the middle, gripping the back of Marnie's shirt when the other female Hobbit had turned over in her sleep, mumbling incoherently as she proceeded to hold Merry's hand. Pippin had seemed rather amused as Merry had frozen, not knowing how to react to Marnie's actions.

They were rudely ripped from their much needed sleep as the unnatural shrieks of the Black Riders echoed into their room. The Hobbits sat up quickly, and Marnie looked down as she realised she had a tight grip on Merry's hand. They exchanged looks before letting go rapidly, looking over to Strider as the shrieks continued.

"What are they?" Frodo questioned as Strider looked away from the window.

"They were once Men," he answered quietly. "Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power," Strider explained. "Blinded by their greed, they took them without question...one by one, falling into darkness," he sighed, looking back as the Black Riders emerged from the Prancing Pony. "Now they are slaves to his will," as the Riders headed off, Strider looked back at the 6 frightened Hobbits. "They are the Nazgul," he informed them. "Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you," he told them, before sighing and looking back out the window once again. "Try and get some more sleep, we leave at dawn."

"Oh yeah, I'll really be able to sleep after that," Alix muttered, lying back down. However, almost immediately, she was asleep. Marnie smiled faintly at the sight, still avoiding looking at Merry, and lay down, closing her eyes as the Hobbits attempted to get a little more sleep.

**I should probably be working on my dissertation but meh. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
